Talk:Kick/@comment-5670110-20121119051926/@comment-173.170.205.97-20121119162047
Yay! Sorry it took so long! But, it's done! Here it is: No one's P.O.V *Warning this story takes place in an awesome alternate universe, so if this story is too epic for you, you will end up getting Feather Cancer and turn into an apple. DANCE DANCE REVOLUTION WORLD Kim wanders into a building with Jerry. Kim stares at the place then exclaims, ”SWEET CHEESE! THIS PLACE IS AWESOME!” She stops blabbering and notices the music. “OH YEAH THIS IS MY JAM!” Unfortunately, Kim danced like she had a muscle spasm and a chipmunk scurried up her pants with hot sauce in her mouth. Jerry casually blurts, ”What it do girl?” He noticed how Kim was dancing and shrieked,” OH GOD HELP ME I AM SEEING A HORRIBLE DANCE AND I SHALL DIE FROM IT IF IT DOES NOT STOP! HELP ME UNDERWEAR WITH DANCING PEANUT SHELLS IN A TOP HAT AND SUIT COVERED IN MUSTARD!!!” Before Kim could say anything Milton sadly dragged himself towards the speaking duo. Jerry absentmindedly said, “ Oh sup nerd face! I just finished ranting about Kim’s dancing.” “I NEED A GIRLFRIEND!,” Milton hollered right in the two companions faces. Kim was disgusted by this, because spit and saliva were all over her face. Jerry on the other hand, was smiling like a goon for unknown reasons. In a flash a noise began, “POOF, POOF, POOF, POOF, AND A POOF, AND A POOF, AND A POOF POOFITY, POOFITY AND A! BA-BAM!” Julie somehow appeared out of mid-air and landed gracefully on the ground. Then she said, “HURLING EMERALDS LAUGH LAZILY OPTIMISTICALLY! I LOVE YOU MILTON!” (A/N: If you noticed all of the first letters in the hurling emeralds part spell HELLO. Just wanted to point that out in case you didn’t know.) “Wow. A huge storm of loser love.,” Jerry said, earing a slap from Kim. Julie got sensitive and yelled, “YOU INSENSITIVE PUNK!” Kim really did not care and just began saying,” Whatever. OP, OP, OP! OPPA GANGNAM STYLE! All this commotion got on Milton’s nerves while he shouted, “YOU’RE ALL SO MEAN TO ME!” Julie then got crazy and said, “OH NO! LET’S RUN AWAY TOGETHER! CLIMB ON AN ESKIMO AND HE WILL GUIDE YOU TO DARTH VADER’S FLYING PONY AND WE CAN MEET IN NEVERLAND!” Everyone thought they were becoming delusional, because in a matter of seconds, Julie disappeared. Milton didn’t help by hollering,” BUTTS YODEL ENDLESSLY!” and then just fade away into the thin air. Kim moved on then asked, “Why do you try to be swag? It’s sad to see you try. Exactly at that moment, Jack carelessly sprinted in the dimension and said, “HOLA QUESADILLAS!” Jerry dumbly said, “Yo, what it do girl?” Kim face palmed and screeched, “That’s Jack you doofus!” Jerry was surprisingly hurt by this statement and dramatically said, “GASP! HOW DARE YOU USE THAT TYPE OF LANGUAGE?!” Kim just rolls her eyes and says, “Wow…. Anyways, you’re such a FAIL trying to be ‘cool’.” Jerry just replies with, “Well, your dancing is a fail.” Kim has a pretty short temper, so she snatched the nearest frying pan and taunted,” Oh really? My dancing is that bad?” Jerry ultimately FREAKED, because he shouted this, “AHHH! JUST TAKE CARE OF MY GRANDMOTHER’S WARTS THEY ARE NOT GOING TO POP THEMSELVES!” After that, Jerry was never seen again, and Kim changed her name to Maniac Kim. Also, Kim married Jack and Milton married Julie in Neverland. THE END! *If you were wondering, Jerry was whacked by the frying pan endlessly until he took a plane to China